Aliado o Enemigo
by LaDamaDeLaOscuridad
Summary: Cuando la tentación es incontrolable dejarás que muerda un pedazo de tu corazón o escaparás antes de que sea tarde. *Este Oneshot participa en la doceava convocatoria de "Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español" (En Facebook)


Disclairmer: Es probable que esta historia contenga un montón de errores, pero fue escrito bajo los efectos de días sin dormir, música rock y una inspiración extraña que se negaba a dejarme en paz. Se me salió completamente de las manos y es la primera vez que escribo algo tan largo, y toda la culpa se la lleva Neutral HD que siempre hace posible que me inspire y que le da a este pequeño fandom el impulso que necesita para seguir respirando. Muchas gracias Neu  
Este Oneshot participa en la doceava convocatoria de "Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español (En Facebook). La canción usada (y que recomiendo escuchar) es el cover de "Animals" de Chase Holfelder.

 **Aliado o enemigo**

Es el año 196 Después de Colonia, y las batallas entre la Tierra y sus colonias en el espacio han terminado. Los pilotos Gundam han sido reubicados en la tierra para finalizar sus estudios y asegurar su protección.

Duo juega a ser un estudiante normal durante los primeros meses, pero no puede evitar sentirse atrapado entre la monotonía de ser un civil más y la incredulidad de lo que ocurre _allá afuera_. Porque el fin de la guerra no resultó ser un momento idílico en el que todo el mundo se sujetaba de las manos y cantaba una oda a la paz. Si no más bien, un incremento en la tensión por el poder, la Esfera de Naciones Unidas de la Tierra no tiene la autoridad absoluta y las pequeñas facciones restantes de Colmillo Blanco siguen en las sombras como un tumor de difícil alcance.

Cuando Heero es trasladado a su distrito (apenas unos meses después), con cara de que también se aburría de muerte, Duo cree que podría morir de felicidad.

Se acoplan tal como lo hicieron durante la guerra, con sarcasmo, competencia y también con entendimiento mutuo y compañerismo. Después de todo, Heero es lo más cercano a un amigo que ha tenido nunca. Comparten habitación en una residencia de estudiantes, aunque Duo no puede evitar notar que ninguno de los dos tiene demasiado contacto con el resto de habitantes de la casa.

Los meses pasan y sus estudios no son ni siquiera un reto, ellos ya están entrenados en todo tipo de conocimientos, así que ocupan casi todo su tiempo en descubrir la normalidad del mundo que los rodea. Todas aquellas cosas que la gente de su edad debería estar haciendo y que para ambos resulta en una novedad. Escalar una montaña, sin que el objetivo sea destruir una base militar al otro lado; entrenar y correr por el parque, solo por mantenerse en forma, no por correr por sus vidas; aprender a cocinar, cosas que no salen de una lata; ver tv hasta que les doliesen los ojos.

Aunque ambos continúan observando las intrigas diplomáticas, se mantienen a distancia, preparados cuando el mundo necesite a los pilotos Gundam de nuevo. Es un buen trato, piensa Duo, mientras Heero le golpea el trasero practicando combate.

Es una noche, sentados a las 3am en la sala de estar comiendo palomitas de maíz y teniendo una maratón de películas de zombis, cuando pasa por primera vez. Es un momento tan fortuito que, al principio, Dup no está seguro de si realmente pasó o no.

Miran con tanta concentración la ridícula película que cuando Heero posa su mano casualmente sobre su rodilla, para llamar su atención y hacer un comentario, Duo tiene que mirar dos veces con los ojos entornados en la semi oscuridad para estar seguro de que el contacto es real. No hace ningún comentario, tampoco sabe qué es lo que Heero dijo y la mano se va tan deprisa como llegó. Fue solo un instante, pero el corazón de Duo da pequeños tumbos cada vez que lo recuerda durante los días siguientes. Aunque no vale la pena preocuparse, decide al final, Heero es solo el mismo soldado de siempre, aunque ahora coma comida chatarra y no esté planeando matar a nadie.

Pero la cuestión es, que los pequeños toques no cesan allí, y no solo es Heero. Duo se ha auto descubierto correspondiéndolos o realizándolos por cuenta propia. Pequeños roces que no pasan desapercibidos, que son exploratorios y naturales. Porque Duo se niega a preocuparse al respecto, solo deja que la corriente los guíe a donde sea que va esto y se permite ser un poco el adolescente que se supone que es.

Así es como paulatinamente escala su situación. Demasiado pronto llega el día de la graduación, el último momento del año en el que serán estudiantes y luego tendrán una vida llena de posibilidades. Heero y Duo no asisten al Baile de Graduación, se miran a los ojos como si fuera un reto, una misión, sin palabras de por medio se encierran en la habitación que comparten y se besan por primera vez.

Es un beso corto y caótico. Con labios secos y choque de dientes, pero eso realmente no importa, porque Duo está un momento después sosteniendo a Heero por los hombros y recomenzando todo de nuevo, una y otra vez. Cada vez mejor.

Las manos de Duo son capturadas y su cuerpo atraído hacia Heero. Ambos se funden y se hunden en el otro, Heero se mueve hacia atrás, atrás, atrás, hasta chocar con el borde de una de las camas; y Duo solo puede seguirlo, atraído por el magnetismo de su cuerpo y de sus labios. Cuando Heero se sienta y Duo sube sobre él, sentado en sus caderas abrazado a sus hombros, jadeante y urgente, la ropa comienza a desaparecer en una bruma de besos y humedad.

Duo aprovecha su posición para moverse, lenta y deliveradamente, obligando a Heero a decir su nombre en una forma totalmente nueva. Se siente vivo, lleno de energía pulsante en cada célula de su cuerpo, haciéndole reír y gemir.

La primera vez que exploran sus cuerpos es rápida y sin pausa. Cuando ambos acaban es caliente y brillante como oro fundido y por varios minutos solo pueden concentrarse en respirar.

La segunda vez, unos minutos más tarde, es más real, con besos lentos, voces roncas y marcas de mordidas en el cuerpo.

En la madrugada, aún con el amanecer lejano y sus cuerpos relajados, hablan del fin de la vida estudiantil. El fin de la primavera y de cómo parece una vida paralela, un interludio a los conflictos de la galaxia por el poder.

Heero se unirá a Preventers para entrenar a las fuerzas de defensa. Duo viajará por las colonias inseguro de a dónde ir.

La charla acaba después de eso y Heero está sobre Duo, girando las caderas lentamente, sosteniendo las manos de Duo sobre su cabeza, viéndolo a los ojos y respirando sobre su boca. Son solo animales esa noche, carne y pasión.

 _Here we go again_

 _I kinda wanna be more than friends_

 _So take it easy on me I'm afraid you're never satisfied_

Cuando Duo despierta la mañana siguiente, Heero ya se ha marchado y todas sus cosas se han ido. Como si la burbuja se hubiese roto. No puede preocuparse al respecto, no es que esperara algo más.

Duo se toma un momento para limpiar todos los pensamientos de su cabeza, con los ojos y los puños cerrados con fuerza. Al  
final recoge todo lo que queda en la habitación y cierra la puerta tras él.

* * *

 **AÑO 198 DESPUÉS DE LA COLONIA.**

 **[EL ESPACIO EXTERIOR- RUTA ENTRE L2 V08744 Y LA TIERRA]**

El primer ministro se acomoda en su asiento del transbordador, lo único que desea es que los minutos pasen deprisa. Necesita una ducha y una cama real, no como las que tienen en los pequeños centros de reunión donde ha pasado toda la semana. Está cansado de las reuniones y de planear estrategias que poco tienen de efectivas.

Sabe que no pueden decirle a la población que las cosas no están mejorando, que dos pequeñas ciudades en las colonias han sido atacadas y devastadas por rebeldes. En el fondo también le preocupa que mientras encubren todo esto, también estén convirtiéndose en parte del problema. Sabe que la lista de errores que ha cometido solo se agranda con el paso del tiempo, en vez de mejorar.

Suspira y fija su atención en el resto de la comitiva que lo acompaña, la Viceministra de Asuntos Exteriores, Relena, descansa en la parte delantera y el resto de la seguridad está dispersa por todo el vehículo.

El primer ministro cierra los ojos, quizás si puede dormir unos momentos el viaje a casa sea más corto.

Un movimiento brusco lo despierta de un sobresalto. El transbordador se agita con violencia y los gritos de los pasajeros crecen cuando las luces se apagan y las explosiones comienzan. El primer ministro se agita intentando sostenerse de su asiento, pero sabe muy bien que aquí, en la inmensidad del espacio, no hay escapatoria. Sus ojos enfocan lo único visible en la oscuridad, por las ventanillas del transbordador la figura enorme y macabra del objeto que suponía dar esperanza.

La sombra del Gundam es lo último que el primer ministro ve, antes de que sus ojos se cierren para siempre.

* * *

 **[ OCHO MESES DESPUÉS DEL ATENTADO- EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE** **L2 V08744** **]**

 _Here we go again_

 _We're sick like animals_

 _We play pretend_

 _You're just a cannibal_

 _And I'm afraid I won't get out alive_

 _No, I won't sleep tonight_

El gran salón está repleto, más de lo que se pensaría considerando los tiempos que corren. Las botellas de vino y champaña son abiertas de a montones y los camareros se mueven como sombras entre el gentío rellenando copas unas y otra vez. Todo es resplandeciente y lujoso, al estilo victoriano de siglos pasados. En el centro está la pista de baile, donde un vals hace girar a las parejas en un círculo perfecto, siguiendo los pasos una y otra vez.

Duo sigue sin comprender por qué aún continúan haciéndose este tipo de eventos sociales, como si a los ricos les gustara conservar la ilusión de reinado de otras épocas.

Detesta estar aquí, pero le costó todos sus trucos de convencimiento lograr que Adam permitiese que asistiera, después de todo, la gente más importante de las colonias estará aquí esta noche. La más importante cumbre armamentista se dará en este mismo lugar durante los días siguientes. Todo organizado por Adam Townsend, el más joven de la familia Townsend; multimillonario y con rasgos aristocráticos que a Duo le recuerdan vagamente a un Treize más joven.

Pero nadie debería subestimar a Adam, bajo su aspecto principesco se encuentra un animal lleno de sadismo e intrigas. Aunque son muy pocos los que han podido ver esa cara bajo la máscara. Duo es uno de ellos.

Así que sonríe solo cuando otro de los invitados pasa a su lado y se entremezcla con la multitud. Duo observa sus alrededores, Adam está a unos metros, hablando con un grupo de señoras que lo miran embelesadas asintiendo a cada palabra que dice. Se le revuelve un poco el estómago de verlo. Agita ligeramente la cabeza, debe enfocarse, su trabajo es proteger a Adam y mantenerse atento.

Mira las entradas y salidas observando a los invitados ir y venir. No es el único que cuida la seguridad de Adam esta noche, hay al menos una docena de guardias disimulados en diferentes posiciones y con diferentes roles. El de Duo es el más sencillo en apariencia y el más difícil para él.

De pronto, un fantasma de otra vida toma forma en la puerta principal. Su cabello está más corto y los rasgos juveniles han desaparecido por completo, viste un traje azul marino y de su brazo va una mujer esbelta y rubia que le susurra algo en el oído. A Duo le toma varios instantes darse cuenta que de verdad está allí parado, que no es una alucinación. Es Heero y está escaneando la habitación; y va a encontrarle en dos segundos.

Debe huir de aquí. Ahora. No pueden descubrirlo, menos él.

Pero es jodidamente tarde, porque Heero ya lo vio. Qué malditamente irónico que se aparezca en el peor momento posible la única persona en la galaxia capaz de reconocerlo, aunque ahora Duo tenga el cabello hasta los hombros, esté platinado y vestido con ropas elegantes.

¿Cuáles son sus vías de escape?

-¿Hay algo interesante entre la multitud D? –Adam está presionado contra su espalda y apoya su mejilla contra la suya suavemente. Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que es un acto de cariño, no una señal de sospecha y control. A Duo le sudan las manos.

-No, Adam, todo está bien, solo me preocupo por tu seguridad. –Intenta que su voz parezca tranquila y aburrida, aunque su mente da vueltas incontrolables y ha perdido de vista a Heero-. Revisaré que todo esté listo, mañana es mi día libre.

Adam toma su muñeca antes de que pueda moverse y le sonríe plácidamente. En momentos así a Duo no le sorprende que tenga a todos comiendo de su mano.

-Mañana temprano tendremos una pequeña fiesta, te quiero allí. –dice sin lugar a excusas. Sus ojos son afilados y calculadores, siempre está viendo así a Duo, como un juego de gato y ratón. Lo acerca lo suficiente para besar su mejilla-. Y luego te quiero para mí toda la noche. –Susurra en su oído antes de liberarlo.

Duo asiente, resignado, aún tiene las marcas de la última vez hace unos días. Adam no disfruta solo de tener sexo, le gusta poseer, torturar, marcar y dominar. Le gusta que Duo pelee y se agite, que se resista a ser atado, que se niegue a gritar.

No es el momento de pensar en eso, se aleja lo más rápido que puede, tiene que solucionar el problema llamado Heero. Si lo ha reconocido solo tiene dos opciones, huir o matarlo. Primero debe revisar las cámaras de seguridad, ubicarlo, averiguar quién es la mujer que lo acompaña y qué diablos hacen aquí.

Se desliza por una de las salidas y camina rápidamente entre habitaciones vacías. Conoce muy bien este lugar, ha pasado meses catalogando cada habitación y cada pasaje. La casa Townsend está llena de pequeñas salas secretas y oscuras, en una de ellas está la sala de cámaras de seguridad; y es allí a donde Duo se dirige cuando una sombra le corta el paso al final del corredor.

 _Oh, oh I want some more_

 _Oh, oh What are you waitin' for?_

 _Take a bite of my heart tonight_

 _Oh, oh I want some more_

 _Oh, oh What are you waitin' for?_

 _What are you waitin' for?_

 _Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

El corazón de Duo palpita contra sus costillas de forma dolorosa. Han pasado años, una vida paralela. No sabe si ponerse en guardia o correr.

-Había oído algunos rumores –Dice Heero, su tono es duro pero su voz no ha cambiado demasiado-. De alguien que vio a un piloto Gundam aquí.

-¿Rumores? –Duo está haciendo un trabajo de mierda si hay rumores apuntando hacia él. Esto es peor de lo que creía.

Heero lo observa de arriba abajo y hay ira en sus ojos. Nunca lo había visto así, se le acelera el pulso ante la sensación de peligro que emana.

-Los rumores también dicen que un piloto Gundam es el causante del atentado al transbordador. El causante de la muerte de una docena de personas y otros tantos heridos. Porque no logró matar a todos. ¡¿Lo sabes verdad?! –Su voz sube de intensidad y se acerca con los puños apretados, al menos no hay un arma en sus manos. Pero Duo sabe con seguridad que morirá si intenta correr, aunque tampoco está seguro si quedarse no acabará en el mismo destino.

Se queda plantado donde está y devuelve la mirada a Heero, porque es un maldito idiota.

-Mis asuntos no te importan, quítate de mi camino. –De todas las posibles respuestas, quizás esa fue la peor que podría haber escogido, ahora parece que ha aceptado la acusación y Heero sigue acercándose.

-¿Qué demonios has hecho? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Está sobre Duo como un rayo, agarrando las solapas de su chaqueta, sus ojos son indescifrables-. ¿Qué demonios haces con los Townsend? Te has unido a ellos.

Es otra acusación, aunque esta vez Duo no puede negarlo del todo, así que no dice nada. Su pecho se contrae, como si Heero hubiese mordido su corazón.

De alguna forma ambos siempre acaban hiriéndose o quizás sea solo él quien consigue heridas.

Intenta apartar a Heero, pero le sostiene con más fuerza, la energía entre ambos vibra y Duo hace lo único razonable, lo toma por los hombros y lo besa.

El beso es duro y poco amable, Heero lo muerde antes de profundizar el beso, sus lenguas se rozan, sus cabezas se inclinan y el mundo gira en espirales hacia un agujero negro. Entonces Heero lo aparta de un empujón tan fuerte que Duo trastabilla y cae al suelo. Hay una mueca desagradable en su cara, mientras se limpia la sangre de las comisuras de su boca. Pasa a su lado y se aleja por el corredor sin mirar atrás.

Solo hay una cosa segura, todo se ha ido al demonio y Duo no sabe si sobrevivirá a la tormenta que se acerca.

* * *

 _Here we are again_

 _I feel the chemicals kickin' in_

 _It's gettin' heavier I wanna run and hide_

 _I wanna run and hide_

 _I do it every time_

La habitación de la fiesta está apenas iluminada con candelabros, reflejando luces y sombras en el rostro de los asistentes. La música es rítmica aunque nadie está bailando, todos conversan y comen, son al menos veinte personas, algunos políticos menores y damas de sociedad. Duo intenta seguir el hilo de la conversación pero es difícil cuando ha pasado la noche en vela investigando y viendo las cámaras de seguridad al mismo tiempo que revisaba las últimas veces documentadas que Heero ha estado en público.

El maldito es un puto fantasma, su última ubicación conocida lo mantenía en Preventers, hasta el atentado al menos. Luego hay algunos artículos sobre Heero visitando el hospital donde Relena permanece internada.

Relena está viva, aunque han pasado ocho meses y aún no despierta del coma. Duo tiene un pequeño pensamiento malicioso sobre cómo algunas personas parecen siempre tener suerte, pero lo acalla antes de que crezca. No es la clase de persona que desea la pérdida de vidas inocentes, lo que siente por Relena siempre ha sido personal.

Bebe lentamente de una copa y continúa analizando la situación, apenas prestando atención, hasta que Adam entra en el lugar. Está vestido como un príncipe al que solo le falta la corona de Rey. Su traje rojo como la sangre con bordes negros resalta a la luz de las velas.

-Mis queridos amigos, me alegra tanto que estén aquí para divertirnos y relajarnos un poco antes de que todas esas aburridas reuniones comiencen. –Hay sonrisas y asentimientos por doquier. Continua hablando mientras los asistentes entran con charolas repletas de pequeños vasos en ellas. Duo tiene de pronto un mal presentimiento-. Vamos a comenzar de verdad esta fiesta, ¿les parece? Mis amigos, ¿no están cansados de las presiones de esta sociedad? Día tras día, como corderos siguiendo órdenes, siguiendo normas. Pero esta noche, pueden ser animales libres, esta noche no tienen nada que temer, dejen que su animal interior salga y se alimente. –Los asistentes reparten los vasos y todos lo alzan en un brindis. Duo observa el líquido azulado, no tiene olor, pero está seguro que nada bueno saldrá de esto. Todos beben a su alrededor, si no se deshace de esto rápido también tendrá que beberlo.

Su desesperación crece mientras se acerca a una de las mesas donde están el resto de las bebidas, si solo puede vaciarlo allí, nadie lo notará. Pero antes de que pueda acercarse lo suficiente, Adam está deslizando un brazo por sus hombros, atrayéndolo.

-Mi querido D. Aún no bebes ni una gota. –Adam niega con la cabeza, como reprochando a un niño-. Observa esto, será muy divertido. El cambio ya ha comenzado –dice mientras lo guía hacia un rincón de la habitación. De verdad que _el cambio_ ha comenzado, los invitados parecen en trance, la música ha subido en intensidad y el ritmo hace que se muevan y alcen las manos como adorando a Dios. A Duo le provoca escalofríos.

-¿Qué demonios es esto? –pregunta observando el líquido en su vaso. Es extraño porque parece estar evaporándose lentamente reduciendo su tamaño.

-Es la revolución, querido. Mis mejores científicos lo han sintetizado y esta es la primer prueba. ¿No te parece fantástico? –Aprieta su hombro y le sonríe como si estuviera contándole un secreto divertido-. Esta es mi versión preferida de esa nueva sustancia, nos libera de todas esas barreras absurdas y nos convierte en lo que debemos ser. Lo mejor es que no dejará rastros, ¡solo imagina las posibilidades! La versión real, convertirá a cualquier hombre en una máquina deseosa de sangre, que no va a sentir dolor hasta que el efecto se haya acabado o hasta que esté muerto. – Se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

-Ahora, vamos, el tuyo ya está disipándose y no tendrá el mismo efecto. –Duo traga saliva intentando pensar una excusa para negarse, mientras Adam entrelaza su brazo con el suyo, como la parodia de una pareja de casados. Alzando sus copas y ambos beben al mismo tiempo.

Casi no lo siente en su lengua, pero puede sentir el químico recorriendo su garganta, es desagradable y tiene ganas de vomitar. Adam rie y le da una palmada, por ser un buen niño. Se acerca más a él y lo toma de la barbilla para inclinarlo en un beso brusco. El corte de los dientes de Heero vuelve a abrirse y sangra, Adam se aparta ligeramente, observando la herida que no ha sido producida por él.

-Me mordí accidentalmente. –dice Duo, aunque empieza a notar la cabeza pesada y mareada, como si hubiese dado vueltas muy deprisa. Esto está mal, todo está mal.

Adam parece haberse perdido también porque ya no hace preguntas y tiene los ojos cerrados, con una sonrisa satisfecha y malévola que desfigura su bello rostro. Duo siente el miedo creciendo, es una lucha contra un invasor en su cerebro que dice que se deje ir.

-Voy a divertirme tanto esta noche. –Dice Adam, moviéndose hacia los demás. Aunque algunos siguen bailando, otros se besan con la ropa revuelta y en un rincón oscuro hay algunos en el suelo llorando. _Todo está mal_ , _mal._ Duo da un paso y el mundo se mueve en todas direcciones, se siente ciego y mudo, el terror sube por su espina dorsal, ahora puede percibir los químicos llegando a cada rincón de su cuerpo, acentuando su desprotección.

Adam está sobre una jovencita, Duo desea poder protegerla, pero cae de rodillas y no puede avanzar. Ve a Adam tomar una fina cuchilla y reír mientras la sujeta y corta su ropa y más allá, porque Duo está seguro que también hay sangre. Sangre en sus ropas, en sus manos y continua cortando trazando figuras sobre la piel. Ella ríe, perdida en otro mundo.

Su corazón es como un tambor que vibra en su cuerpo, la música es tétrica, la gente ríe o convulsiona. Tiene que salir de aquí, tiene que escapar y esconderse antes de que Adam vuelva por él. No sabe cómo consigue la fuerza necesaria para ponerse de pie y correr hasta la puerta, no para de correr, no puede.

* * *

 _You're killin' me now_

 _And I won't be denied by you_

 _The animal inside of you_

 _Oh, oh I want some more_

 _Oh, oh What are you waitin' for?_

 _Take a bite of my heart tonight_

Duo corre ciegamente por los pasillos, sin conciencia de qué hace o a dónde va. El mundo parece extraño, con los músculos llenos de energía, necesita hacer algo, ahora. Pero solo sigue corriendo, lo suficientemente rápido como para chocar con fuerza contra alguien. Cae de lleno sobre otro cuerpo con los ojos desenfocados y un golpe en la cabeza, sus manos y rodillas también duelen momentáneamente al golpear el suelo. Heero gruñe y hay sangre en su nariz.

Es Heero de nuevo.

-¡Oh por dios! ¿Están bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? –La joven rubia que acompañaba a Heero anoche está de pie a un lado intentando ayudarlos a levantarse. Duo leyó su nombre en uno de los archivos aunque ahora no lo recuerda, sí sabe que es amiga de Relena. Probablemente ha sido el pasaje de entrada de Heero a este lugar. Instintivamente le gruñe cuando intenta ayudarlo y ella se aparta con temor en los ojos.

-¿De verdad Heero? ¿Cómo es que siempre acabas con la misma copia de princesa? –Ríe ligeramente y se pone de pie. Su voz suena extraña, como siseante y hueca.

-¿Lo conoces? -pregunta ella viendo a Heero.

-¿Por qué?, ¿te da celos? –responde él, poniéndose de pie también. Pero la pregunta está dirigida a Duo.

Y Duo no puede soportarlo, grita y se abalanza sobre Heero como un animal salvaje, le golpea la mejilla y más sangre escapa de su nariz. Duo sigue gritando y Heero lo golpea también, en medio del estómago, dejándolo sin aire por un instante. Pero no el suficiente para que no intente seguir pegándole.

Se abalanzan el uno sobre el otro, mientras la mujer grita que se detengan, que irá por ayuda. Desaparece mientras ellos se golpean, se apartan y vuelven a atacar. Duo lo empuja con fuerza dentro de una de las habitaciones vacías. Cierra la puerta con el cerrojo, así nadie evitará que se maten, piensa.

-Qué demonios es lo que te pasa. –Dice Heero, ya no está atacándolo, lo que le parece extraño. Y siente la droga en su sangre, pidiendo más, necesitando ser saciado. Se abalanza sobre Heero pero éste lo esquiva y lo golpea apartándolo. Nada importa porque Duo está riendo como un demente e intentándolo de nuevo.

Heero lo sostiene con fuerza en el suelo. Lo llama por su nombre, pero el cuerpo de Duo arde, su ser duele y sus dedos se contraen arañando el aire. Gruñe intentando moverse pero no logra zafarse del agarre. Es entonces cuando Heero lo besa y hay desesperación en ambos, o quizás solo es su cabeza que lo imagina. Pero deja de forcejear y se aferra a él y a lo que queda de su cordura. Se siente aturdido y hambriento, con la sangre latiendo en sus oídos y el fuego en sus venas

El beso continúa, se profundiza y se vuelve más rápido junto con sus respiraciones. Heero ha soltado sus manos y ahora su boca está en todos lados y Duo jadea enredando las manos en su ropa, tirando de ella, colándose debajo. Besan todo lo que tienen a su alcance, su mandíbula, su cuello, su garganta, cálido y húmedo. Duo escucha sus gemidos desde un lugar lejano, como si se tratase de otra persona. Enreda las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Heero y se mueve contra él, caliente y urgente. Heero masculla algo ronco contra él, repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez. Puede sentir sus erecciones presionadas contra la tela de sus trajes, es demasiado y muy poco.

Necesita más, el calor los consume, cree que va a quemarse y nada le importa. Heero aprieta su trasero con ambas manos y se frotan y empujan siguiendo el ritmo. Respiran sobre la boca del otro, lamiendo y succionando sus labios, su lengua.

Heero se detiene de pronto, con la mirada en alerta y dice su nombre intentando llamar su atención. Pero Duo quiere tocarlo, quitarle toda la ropa, se sujeta de él balbucea su nombre. Heero se aparta con las pupilas dilatadas y sangre aún en saliendo por su nariz. Duo nota por primera vez que tiene el pómulo inflamado.

También empieza a notar que diferentes partes de su cuerpo despiertan lentamente.

-Ow, qué mierda. –dice sosteniendo su costado, su voz se escucha rasposa y por fin comienza a ser consciente de sus alrededores. La droga empieza a perder efecto. La puerta tiembla, hay gente del otro lado intentando abrir, al parecer desde hace ya unos minutos-. Mierda.

Se pone de pie tambaleándose a punto de caer cuando Heero lo sostiene. Hay preguntas en su rostro. Pero ninguna que Duo pueda responder.

La puerta finalmente cede y los guardias entran previendo problemas, la mujer rubia también está allí y corre hacia Heero.

-¡Señor! ¿Está bien? El señor Adam estaba buscándolo. –dice uno de los guardias acercándose.

-Estoy bien –responde Duo, aun acostumbrándose a su voz, empieza a sentirse mareado y nauseabundo de nuevo, aunque los efectos de la droga se hayan disipado-. Avísenle que lo veré mañana. – No hay forma en que Duo pueda presentarse ante Adam de esta forma, y mucho menos acostarse con él.

El guardia quiere protestar, pero Duo pasa a su lado y camina hacia la salida. Solo hecha un último vistazo hacia Heero que también está viéndolo.

 _Oh, oh I want some more_

 _Oh, oh What are you waitin' for?_

 _What are you waitin' for?_

 _Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

* * *

Duo da vueltas en la cama, inquieto. La oscuridad de la habitación debería producirle seguridad, pero no es así. Después de arrastrarse hasta su habitación y ducharse para quitarse todas las sensaciones del cuerpo, junta la energía que le queda para acelerar su plan. Las cosas se están saliendo de control y ahora que Heero se apareció aquí, solo queda resignarse a improvisar lo suficiente para sobrevivir.

 _Hush, hush, the world is quiet_

 _Hush, hush we both can't fight it_

 _It's us that made this mess_

 _Why can't you understand?_

 _Whoa, I won't sleep tonight I won't sleep tonight_

El sexto sentido que le advierte del peligro se activa de golpe y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su mano está bajo su almohada empuñando un cuchillo, alzándola lo suficiente para llegar hasta su atacante y detenerse sobre su cuello.

Siente el cañón del arma de Heero sobre su frente. Están atrapados, esto bien podría ser una representación de la relación que han tenido siempre. Duo suspira y baja el cuchillo, si van a matarlo no tiene sentido el esfuerzo.

-¿Vienes a darme el beso de las buenas noches? –Pregunta Duo, sentándose del todo y cruzando las piernas. Su cuerpo está agotado, pero supone que es mejor acabar con esto ahora.

Heero no baja el arma, aunque sí se sienta sobre el extremo de la cama. Aún tiene esa mirada cargada de ira que lo pone nervioso.

-¿Qué haces en este lugar Heero? –Pregunta con verdadera curiosidad-. Es decir, sé que vienes por el asunto del atentado, eso es obvio, pero cualquiera de Preventers podría estar aquí, alguien que llame menos la atención que tú.

-Soy yo quien hará las preguntas. –Responde él, su tono es duro-. Vas a decirme exactamente qué es lo que estás haciendo y tu implicación en el atentado.

No puede evitar que la acusación le duela. Es una estupidez, pero Duo se siente traicionado, ¿es que Heero nunca le dará crédito a pesar de todo lo que han vivido?

-Esa insinuación no es muy amable de tu parte. –Dice Duo, encendiendo la luz de la mesa de noche. Si van a dispararle, al menos quiere verlo a los ojos cuando lo haga-. Aunque nunca has sido muy amable, ni siquiera después de todo lo que hemos hecho juntos.

El arma en las manos de Heero tiembla ligeramente, antes de que su agarre se vuelva tan fuerte que sus nudillos están blancos. La reacción toma por sorpresa a Duo, esto es un juego sin sentido.

-Mira está bien, baja el arma, te contaré todo lo que sé. –Alza las manos en señal de derrota, aunque se siente un poco más esperanzado que hace un momento-. No he sido yo Heero. –Dice sinceramente, sin apartar la mirada, necesita que él sepa que es la verdad-. Vine aquí hace ocho meses, un poco después del atentado, fui contratado por la familia del primer ministro, el que murió en el atentado. No podía contárselo a nadie porque esto es extra oficial, la familia ya no confía en Preventers y tampoco confían en que Adam o alguien de aquí no los reconozca. Tu llegada a este lugar está arruinando todos mis planes, por cierto. –aclara a lo último, con una pequeña mueca.

Heero ha bajado el arma, aunque aún no puede saber qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza y puede volver a apuntarle con ella en cualquier momento.

-Entonces te acuestas con Townsend por información. –Afirma Heero, hay una nota de resentimiento en su voz, que hace que Duo alce una ceja.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Estás celoso? – pregunta recordando la misma conversación que acabó con ellos dándose de golpes hace unas horas. El encogimiento de hombros de parte de Heero es lo más cercano que jamás ha estado de una afirmación. El pulso de Duo se acelera-. No es como si lo hubiese disfrutado. –Intenta justificar, si bien sabe que no le debe explicaciones de ningún tipo.

-Pude hackear dentro del sistema remoto de uno de sus socios, es por eso que supe llegar hasta aquí. –Explica Heero, cambiando el tema incómodo y guardando su arma por fin-. La implicación de Adam Townsend en el atentado es innegable, pero aún no puedo descubrir aun su conexión con quien lo ejecutó y porqué decidió invertir su dinero atacando funcionarios políticos.

Duo niega la cabeza y se inclina hacia delante acercándose a él, bajando la voz.

-Está diseñando nuevas armas. Armas que le dará a todo aquél que quiera pagarlas, no importa a qué bando pertenezca. El atentado solo fue una forma de aumentar la desestabilización política entre los bandos. También la forma más efectiva de aumentar el descontento del público en general. ¿Lo ves? Si pones fichas en todos los casilleros no hay forma de que pierdas. –Hay fervor en su voz, es agradable poder decirle a alguien la verdad. Ambos lucharon una guerra, la ganaron y ahora si el plan de Adam funciona, todo volverá a empezar-. Hoy he sido testigo de una de sus nuevas armas Heero. Un arma química que va a volvernos locos a todos. –Se estremece al recordar a la joven en el suelo, siendo cortada. Aferra las mantas de la cama y aprieta los puños, aún imagina que siente los químicos en su sangre.

Heero también se ha acercado, y posa una mano sobre su puño cerrado. Le recuerda a aquellos días de comida chatarra, televisión y pequeños toques.

-Tengo casi todo el material que pude recolectar con evidencia, pero aún falta una última pieza. –Continúa Duo-. No sé quién realizó el atentado, sé que ha visto a Adam en persona, pero nunca pude acercarme. Pero esta vez voy a atraparlo, he revisado los pases de seguridad y estará aquí mañana, luego de la reunión que Adam tiene preparada con sus posibles compradores. Debemos capturarlo, esa es mi misión.

-Y también la mía. –Dice Heero -. Deberías salir de aquí, tu posición está a punto de ser descubierta y te matarán sin dudarlo, yo seré quién termine esto.

Allí van de nuevo. Duo libera su mano alejándose, no puede evitar la irritabilidad y desolación que le provoca que haga esto nuevamente. Siempre dejándolo atrás.

-Estoy jodidamente harto que siempre hagas esto. No voy a permitirlo, Heero. No vas a decidir por ambos cuando he estado aquí cada maldito día durante meses y meses. Permitiendo que Adam me usara como más se le diera la gana, jugando conmigo. –La ira en su voz hace que sus palabras salgan contenidas, le gustaría soltar los gritos que quieren salir de su pecho, también la necesidad de golpearlo de nuevo-. Me abandonaste una vez, no voy a dejar que me hagas a un lado de nuevo, esto no es por ti. –su voz tiembla un poco pero se mantiene firme.

-Relena casi muere. –Responde él, y la cara de indignación de Duo debe ser muy notable porque Heero alza una mano para callarlo-. Es el símbolo de paz que todos protegían, pero nadie pudo salvarla del atentado. Duo, no podré protegerte si te atrapan.

¿Está preocupado por su seguridad? ¿Va a arriesgar toda la misión para poner a salvo a Duo? Su pulso se acelera estúpidamente.

-Heero… -niega, cerrando los ojos y presionando su entrecejo-. Ayúdame a acabar con esto, no me iré. Somos soldados, pelearemos.

Hay algo de tristeza cuando él asiente. Es hora de planear su último acto.

Pasan varias horas hasta que ambos se ponen de acuerdo en el plan a seguir. Todo acabará luego de las reuniones de negociación. Mientras tanto Duo debe seguir en su papel e intentar que no lo maten.

Heero se pone de pie para irse cuando todo está dicho, pero Duo sujeta su muñeca.

-Quédate. –dice soltándolo un momento después. Heero lo observa, analizándolo, y es una mirada tan característica del Heero adolescente, que el pecho de Duo se comprime.

Él se acerca a la mesa de noche y presiona el interruptor, dejando la habitación en la oscuridad de nuevo. Duo contiene la respiración hasta que lo escucha deslizarse a su lado del otro lado de la cama.

Solo dormirán, pero le toma a su corazón demasiados minutos tranquilizarse lo suficiente como para relajarse e intentar dormir las pocas horas que restan de la noche.

-¿Duo? –Pregunta Heero cuando está a punto de dormirse-. ¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello?

Un resoplido divertido sale de su boca y el mundo parece más liviano por un instante.

* * *

 _Oh, oh I want some more_

 _Oh, oh What are you fighting for?_

 _Take a bite of my heart tonight_

 _Oh, oh I want some more_

 _Oh, oh What are you fighting for?_

 _Oh, oh What are you fighting for?_

Es una mañana lluviosa y fría, con humedad colándose por cada rincón del lugar, haciendo que Duo tiemble ligeramente mientras está poniéndose su traje especial de combate bajo la ropa de etiqueta que Adam hace que su personal preferido use. Al menos con el traje, si le disparan en el pecho, no será una muerte segura.

Le toma toda la mañana realizar las tareas de las que usualmente se encarga bajo el comando del jefe de la casa. No puede levantar sospechas estando fuera de su posición de vigilancia, especialmente con tantos ojos observando.

Cuando llega la hora del cambio de guardias, en las salas de video vigilancia, Duo encuentra la excusa perfecta para infiltrar un pequeño virus que le dará 40 minutos para trabajar sin ser detectado ni filmado.

Sabe que Adam ha salido temprano y que no volverá hasta la hora de las reuniones, así que usa sus contados minutos para forzar la puerta de su estudio y hackear en su computadora personal. Robando todo lo que encuentra a su paso aprovecha para colar su virus y dejarlo allí por si alguna información importante aparece más tarde cuando ya no esté aquí.

Heero estará ahora mismo al otro lado de la ciudad, infiltrándose también, pero en los laboratorios de Adam. El único fallo del plan es que no podrán comunicarse, estarán a ciegas hasta el final.

El tiempo corre deprisa y no puede distraerse, Duo desconecta todo y sale limpiando sus huellas de todo lo que ha tocado. Se une en el pasillo a los invitados que caminan hacia el comedor. Ya solo faltan unas horas para que las reuniones comiencen y que Adam ofrezca ser el salvador en una tierra sin esperanza.

Adam lo manda a llamar en cuanto pone un pie en la casa. Le provoca escalofríos verlo cuando entra en el estudio. Está parado junto a la ventana, con las manos cruzadas a su espalda, su rostro tiene esa dureza terrorífica de quien disfruta ver la sangre hecha un río.

-Mi querido D, por fin tengo el agrado de tu presencia. –dice irónicamente, estirando una mano hacia él. Duo no puede hacer otra cosa más que arrodillarse ante él y besar el anillo que contiene el escudo de su linaje.

Adam acaricia su pelo ligeramente, para un segundo después tirar de él con fuerza hacia atrás y reír. Lo besa, forzando la entrada en su boca y Duo cuenta mentalmente hacia atrás para no tomar el arma que lleva en la cintura y volarle la cabeza. Hace que se ponga de pie y se presiona contra él, sosteniendo sus manos y clavando sus uñas en el dorso de las manos de Duo hasta hacerlas sangrar. El dolor es punzante y su cercanía es repulsiva.

-Quítate la ropa. –dice Adam, haciendo que a Duo le suden las manos.

-Señor, ¿no prefieres que te la quite a ti? –Susurra intentando un tono sensual, aunque solo siente asco. Adam abofetea su mejilla con fuerza enviándolo al suelo.

-Quítate la ropa. –repite escupiendo cada palabra.

No tiene alternativas, tiene que ganar tiempo para Heero. Lleva las manos a su cinturón y lo desabrocha con dedos torpes, dejando caer su pantalón. Cuando comienza a desabrochar su camisa uno de los guardias llama a la puerta.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! –Exclama Adam, alejándose. Duo respira con dificultad levantándose los pantalones y colocándolos en su lugar.

-¡Señor! Los invitados están ubicados y lo esperan. –contesta el guardia, nervioso.

La cara de Adam es una mueca desagradable. Mira una última vez a Duo y arregla su corbata, moldeando sus facciones a unas de encantador príncipe.

-Continuaremos más más tarde D. –Dice al salir. Duo escupe en el suelo antes de seguirlo.

La reunión comienza sin incidentes. Duo está apostado en una de las salidas, viendo las caras embelesadas de los idiotas que escuchan a Adam proclamar que los tiempos que corren son los más peligrosos, aún más que la guerra misma. Lo escucha prometer más seguridad, con sus armas lograrán estabilizar a aquellos que no pueden comprender las necesidades reales del pueblo.

-Porque la Tierra no ofrecerá jamás seguridad a las colonias, no importa quién esté al mando. Y se los mostraré en vivo y directo. –Está diciendo Adam. La pantalla gigante detrás de él se enciende y muestra un grupo de soldados bebiendo el líquido azulado.

La habitación está en silencio, expectante y deseosa. Pero nada ocurre. Todos esperan ver el cambio y Adam rompe un poco su máscara de cordialidad para exigir una respuesta de parte del científico al otro lado de la pantalla.

-¿Es acaso una broma, Adam? –Dice un hombre de mediana edad, poniéndose de pie-. ¿Nos traes a este lugar y nos haces perder este valioso tiempo para decirnos que no funciona?

Las voces empiezan a alzarse y Adam enfurecido da un portazo alejándose por el corredor. Duo y otros guardias lo siguen como su escolta mientras la furia de Adam se desata alrededor.

-¡Alguien me ha traicionado! –ruge furioso-. Obtendré las malditas cabezas de todos los que han hecho esto. –Afirma dirigiéndose a su estudio. Tráeme al piloto, tengo otro trabajo para él. –Le dice a uno de sus asistentes.

Es el momento piensa Duo, todos los jugadores están moviéndose.

Adam pasea furioso por la habitación, haciendo llamadas, amenazando gente. El científico a cargo del proyecto será el primero en ser ejecutado por su estupidez.

Alguien toca la puerta, es el asistente diciendo que pronto estará aquí el invitado especial. Duo se posiciona, intenta pasar desapercibido, quedando medio oculto entre los otros guardias que están en la habitación, una gorra oculta parte de sus rasgos y se coloca de espaldas a la salida, para evitar tener frente a él a quien sea que llegue.

Cuando por fin alguien entra sin anunciarse. Duo tiene miedo de mirar, porque sabe que esto no va a gustarle nada.

El que ingresa en la habitación es definitivamente un soldado, lleva ropa de combate y mira hacia el frente, solo a Adam. No se inclina ni muestra ninguna señal de respeto.

Duo lo reconoce, así como reconocería a cualquiera de los pilotos que un día fueron sus compañeros. Es Wufei.

Mantener su posición es difícil, pero se alegra que su apariencia ya no lo delate a primera vista. Por otra parte Wufei no ha cambiado demasiado su estilo, solo ha crecido como todos ellos. Le provoca un sentimiento de nostalgia por la amistad que pudo ser y por el pasado vivido. Aún no tiene sentido cómo acabó trabajando para Adam.

-¡Por fin apareces! Todos mis malditos planes se han ido a la basura. Hay un traidor en mis filas y quiero que tú lo encuentres.

Antes de que pueda decir nada más el ruido ensordecedor de una explosión hace que la casa tiemble y todos se colocan en posición de alerta.

-¡Qué demonios ocurre! ¡Vayan! ¡Nos atacan! –es la primera vez que Adam parece tener miedo a lo desconocido. Luce pálido y ya no hay nada atractivo en él.

Una nueva explosión lejana pone a todos en acción. Los guardias salen apresuradamente, excepto Duo, que se queda cortando el paso hacia la única salida. Y por fin Wufei lo mira, pero ya es demasiado tarde porque Duo está alzando su arma y disparándole en el hombro y la pierna.

No puede permitir que se vaya y tampoco tiene tiempo para conversaciones, Wufei está en el suelo, sangrante, presionando sus heridas. Las explosiones continúan y la casa se llena de humo y olor a fuego.

Adam aprovecha la distracción porque también tiene un arma y no duda en dispararle. Duo apenas puede tirarse al suelo, esquiva la primera, pero la segunda roza su costado y la tercera da contra su hombro. El dolor es instantáneo y la cabeza le da vueltas.

Heero entra en ese momento, lleva un arma en cada mano y las usa para apuntar a los dos hombres.

-Se acabó. Preventers también está aquí –dice Heero acercándose a Duo. Le toma un momento ponerse de pie y estabilizar su arma con su brazo izquierdo. Adam también sabe que no hay escapatoria, hay sed de sangre en sus ojos y una horrible mueca de desprecio cuando mira a Duo antes de dispararse en la frente, con un solo clic del gatillo, su cuerpo cae hacia atrás. No habrá palabras finales para él, ni justicia por lo que hizo, solo la oscuridad de la muerte.

La limpieza del lugar es tediosa y exhaustiva. Al menos los agentes de Preventers llega justo a tiempo para ayudar a capturar a todos los guardias que no se rindieron en cuanto Adam murió. La familia Townsend está acabada, todas las pruebas que Duo ha recolectado ya están listas para ser enviadas a la justicia de La Tierra.

Antes de que puedan llevarse a Wufei, Duo necesita explicaciones. Así que lo observa mientras los médicos retiran los restos de bala de sus extremidades y lo curan. Irá a prisión, probablemente por el resto de sus días.

-No lo entiendo –le dice Duo. Buscando en él al hombre sencillo y honorable que una vez fue. Heero está a su lado, no dice ni una palabra, también observa al ahora prisionero.

-En este mundo lleno de corrupción y muerte, todos debemos pagar un precio, Maxwell. –Dice por fin Wufei-. Ese hombre, el primer ministro Pierce, ¿sabes que donó numerosas cantidades de dinero para la producción de Leos creados por Oz? Él fue uno de los responsables de la muerte de mi esposa. Luchamos una guerra para que la paz sea restaurada, para que todo pudiese cambiar. Pero todo sigue igual, solo los jugadores cambian de posiciones y vuelve a comenzar.

Duo no tiene nada para decir, los muertos no regresarán por mucho que lo desee y la paz total es una realidad utópica e idiota. Porque son humanos y solo pueden aspirar a encontrar equilibrio. Aun así nada justifica elegir entregarle el poder a un lunático como Adam.

Wufei ya está vendado y cojea hacia el transporte que lo llevará hasta la tierra para su sentencia. Antes de avanzar se detiene a su lado.

-Sacrificamos nuestras almas en batalla, todo lo que teníamos. Persiguiendo símbolos de paz, ¿pero hasta cuándo seremos soldados siguiendo órdenes y caminando hacia la muerte? –dice Wufei pasando su mirada de Duo a Heero, antes de alejarse caminando erguido y viendo hacia el frente. Aunque sus acciones no fueran las mejores, en el fondo, Duo entiende un poco cómo se siente. Son niños criados por la muerte para luchar y seguir órdenes, para ser traicionados una y otra vez.

Cuando casi todo el trabajo está hecho, Duo pone una mano sobre su frente y se sienta bruscamente en el suelo. Sus vendajes están manchados y necesitan ser cambiados y Duo de pronto siente que bien podría desmayarse.

-Ah, demonios. –susurra, intentando fijar un punto donde todo deje de girar. Está tan jodidamente cansado, esta es la última vez que aceptará hacer este trabajo, se acabó para él. No desea acabar como Wufei, necesita encontrar su propia forma de paz y vivir de una buena vez sin tener que mirar por sobre su hombro a punto de ser descubierto por el enemigo.

Heero aparece a su lado, parte de su ropa está desgarrada, al parecer él también tuvo algo de acción.

-Tenías que hacer explotar todo, ¿verdad? Te gusta hacer explotar cosas Heero. –afirma Duo todavía concentrándose en mantener su visión en un solo lugar.

-El objetivo fue neutralizado. –se justifica Heero, encogiéndose de hombros.

Se sientan en silencio durante unos momentos hasta que Duo está seguro de que no va a desmayarse o vomitar o hacer nada embarazoso. Áhora que todo ha terminado la situación está poniéndose incómoda, ¿Heero se levantará de pronto y se alejará sin mirar atrás? Duo se prepara para el impacto.

Unos momentos más pasan en incómodo silencio.

-Voy a renunciar a Preventers. –Dice Heero de pronto. Duo voltea a verlo sorprendido y su cuello cruje en protesta. De verdad que todo en él duele, pero ahora eso no es importante.

-¿Por qué? ¿Vas a dedicarte a ser un mercenario? –pregunta Duo con cierto sarcasmo que no puede evitar, para aligerar el ambiente. Solo recibe una acentuada mirada.

-Pensaba más bien en recorrer la galaxia, esta vez sin misiones de por medio y buscaba un acompañante. –Responde y hay cierto color en su rostro que Duo sospecha es rubor. Es lo más insólito que ha visto en su vida y su cabeza gira pero por razones diferentes.

-Yo tengo una nave que podemos usar. –Balbucea Duo cuando Heero le ayuda a ponerse de pie-. Hay algunos lugares que me gustaría ver. –Dice esta vez viéndolo a los ojos.

Heero solo asiente, pero es innegable el brillo en sus ojos claros.

-De verdad me alegra que no me mataras. –Comenta Duo, apoyándose en él para avanzar. Heero ahoga una carcajada y hace lo que Duo ha estado esperando todo este tiempo, por fin, lo besa.

En la incertidumbre constante que ha perseguido a Duo durante toda su vida, este es el momento más indudable de toda su existencia.


End file.
